Return to the Grand Line
by DemonHunter457
Summary: Luffy has lost all the people he held dear thanks to the Fleet Admiral Akainu. However thanks to a mysterious stranger Luffy is going to have a second change to set things right. This time with the Hie Magu no Mi. He will be joined by old and new nakama as he tries to change the past so he can fix the future. Pairings aren't fully decided yet. I do not own One Piece.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Luffy realized that he was the last member of his crew. Kneeling before Akainu he couldn't focus on any other fact. He was alone. It shouldn't have ended up this way. But it did. He should have been able to protect his nakama. But he couldn't. And because of that now none of his crew would reach their dreams. All because they had helped him try to achieve his dream. They had given everything. But in the end it wasn't enough.

Looking around the island they were currently on the devastation was clear. You would never guess that this island was once peaceful filled with happy villagers. Now there was only lava. He and Akainu were located on one of the few patches of earth untouched by his powers. Looking out to sea Luffy could see the burning remains of Sunny slowly sinking into the murky depths of the ocean. Of his nakama there was no trace. They had been purged from the earth just as the villagers and the rest of the marines had. There were only two living beings on this island. Him and Akainu.

He looked up at the monster that had been the end to his friends the one with magma oozing out of his body. Akainu had taken everything from him. First his brother Ace all those years ago, and now he had taken all of his nakama. As Luffy observed Akainu he looked at all the injuries that he had received in their battle. The most scaring of which was the vertical slash down the left side of his face. Zoro had given him that wound just like the wound he himself had received during his training with Mihawk. But other than that Akainu just looked weary with minor gashes to clothes and any parts of his body that weren't currently molten.

Luffy was too weary to continue fighting. With his nakama on the line he would have kept fighting until he could no longer draw breath no matter how outclassed Luffy seemed to be he would have surmounted any odds. But he didn't have any nakama to fight for anymore. Akainu had won. The Marines had won. And Akainu knew this just as Luffy knew this.

Luffy focused on his face. He had a look of relative pacifism accompanied by a triumphant smirk. It was not the face of a man whose sins weighed heavily upon their soul. With labored breath Akainu let out a cruel laugh. "You have lost Straw Hat." Akainu rasped out. He honestly appeared to be just as in rough condition as Luffy. But unlike Luffy he didn't lose anyone he cared about that day. All the marines lost that day had given their lives to help end piracy and thus had died righteously. And so he raised his right fist the same one that had ended Ace's life would now end his brother's. Bathed in magma he prepared to end Luffy. And Luffy was prepared to die.

But Luffy would not die today. Instead as Luffy looked at Akainu's face he noticed a look of surprise cross it. Luffy had no time to think about what had caused this change before a hand grasping something burst out of the chest of Akainu. Akainu's heart was held within its grasp. Luffy looked back to Akainu's face and saw the same expression there as before frozen on his face although his eyes no longer contained life. Akainu slumped to the ground as the figure's hand slipped out of his chest still holding his still heart. And Luffy had survived.

But Luffy did not want to survive. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he looked at the mysterious figure and uttered a single word. "Why?" The figure at first didn't respond and Luffy got his first chance to observe this new comer. He was dressed entirely in black. His suit, shirt, shoes and even his tie were a solid black. He had no facial hair however he had neatly cut pitch black hair just like his clothes. But the man himself was pale, disturbingly so. If Luffy looked hard enough he could swear he could see the man's skull through his near translucent skin.

The man then turned to Luffy giving him a strange smile. Not a hostile one, however it still unnerved Luffy. "I must admit I am appalled at your manors." The man said smirking. "I would think that you would be a little more polite to your savior. After all it's not every day you get saved by a knight in shining armor such as myself." Luffy asked again "Why did you stop him from killing me?" The man's grin grew even wider "Well I would think that the answer to that question would be quite obvious." He started to look away and making a bored face "But if I actually need to spell it out for you I suppose I will…" At this the man leaned down and put his face right in front of Luffy's his grin came back nearly splitting his face in two. "The reason I saved you is because this isn't the way I want your story to end."

Luffy was surprised and confused he wasn't quite sure what to say to that. But the man didn't seem too keen to offer anymore answers until Luffy spoke again. "What do you mean my story? My nakama are dead I can't keep going knowing I wasn't strong enough to protect them." The man let out a snicker "But that is exactly why I helped you, don't you see? I didn't want it to end this way so I'm giving you some assistance." Standing up the strange man continued speaking "I know you are _all broken up_ about the death of your nakama but what if I said I could make all this just a bad dream." Luffy disliked the mocking tone the man had taken but what the man seemed to be proposing was something Luffy desperately needed. "Could you bring them back?" At this the man laughed "Well of course not who do you think I am god? No what I offer is to not bring them back but allow you to change the past, and make sure that this…" at this he gestured to the hellish landscape around them "never happens." He finishes.

Luffy realized he really only had one choice. Even if he didn't really like or trust the man in front of him. He needed his nakama and thus was willing to do whatever it took to get them back. "What do you need me to do?" At this the man's grin grew once again "Well that's quite simple you just need to accept the power I give you and from now on make things interesting for me. I already saw what happened so I want to see what didn't happen. Catch my drift?" Luffy seemed to get the gist of what the man was saying "You want me to change the past…to entertain you?" The man laughed "YES! You do understand that's great. However, back to that other condition. The power I want to give you is superior to your Gomu Gomu no mi." Luffy was intrigued at this but let the man continue. "In fact it is a devil fruit of my own making… well sort of my own making I had some help from our heartless friend there." He said this while gesturing towards Akainu. "And one other man yet I can't seem to recall his name… But that is not important" With this he held out his still bloody hand. The one which used to contain a heart now contained a devil fruit. One with the classic swirls that are on many devil fruit but this one was multi-colored featuring both dark red and light blue swirls. "What I have here in my hand is the Hie Magu no Mi. When I ripped the heart from Akainu I also removed the devil fruit within him. Combining his Magu Magu no Mi with another's Hie Hie no Mi."

Luffy began to think back to when he had seen an ice type devil fruit and quickly realized who it had come from "You killed Kuzan didn't you?" "Was that his name? Well no matter he's dead now and now you have a choice. Do you take the Hie Magu no Mi and continue your adventure or do you choose to live your life as if we never crossed paths?" Luffy without thinking twice reached out and took the fruit. Before Luffy could react however the man plunged his still bloody hand into Luffy's chest. Luffy didn't move. He didn't feel the hand that should currently be squirming around in his insides. The man laughed "Oh before I forget I have to well… remove your previous devil fruit if you want the new one. While I did kill the others I'm pretty sure I can do it without killing you…maybe. However it will most likely hurt like hell."

And with that the man began pulling his hand out. Luffy had never experienced pain like this. It was as if the man was ripping him apart at the seams. He screamed out in pain as the man kept pulling and pulling something from within Luffy. And as the man's hand slid out of his chest a fruit came sliding out with it the very same fruit he had eaten as a child. He was now holding up the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit as if it had never been consumed all those years ago. "Well as pleasant as your company has been I'm afraid our time together is drawing to a close. You can keep the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit for I have no need for it. I recommend giving it to one of your recently deceased nakama but from here on out what you do is entirely up to you." Luffy still reeling from the pain started to consume the new devil fruit and just like when he was a kid grimaced at the terrible taste. Once he finished he took his old devil fruit out of the man's hand. "So Luffy are you ready for your new adventure?" Luffy nodded his head in acceptance and as the man reached forward with two fingers towards Luffy, he asked one question "Who are you?" The man smiled "You can call me… Gasha Dokuro." And with those final words he touched his two fingers to Luffy's head and the world went black.

The next thing Luffy experience was an incredibly bright flash of light and the sensation that he was falling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next thing Luffy experienced was an incredibly bright flash of light and the sensation that he was falling.

And the next thing he noticed was that he was surprisingly high up in the air. Luffy thought to himself where exactly did that Gasha guy send him and when. He noticed a burnt up bird and what seemed to be a dispersing explosion of some kind. This did bring back some memories but he couldn't quite recall why.

Luffy started to focus on the ground that was rapidly approaching. All he could see was some town but it didn't really have anything to set itself apart from any other town he had visited so that didn't help him any. But as he came closer and closer to the ground he saw an orange haired woman running from three large looking men.

Now this definitely seemed familiar but he didn't have any time to give this anymore thought as he hit the ground with a loud crash. Groaning Luffy began to stand up. It occurred to him that this crash actually hurt which was odd because he'd never been hurt by blunt damage before. But then it hit him he was no longer a rubber man he was instead… a chilly magma man? He'd have to come up with a cooler name than that but it looks like the men in front of him were getting over their surprise.

"Hey who the hell are you? And how'd a punk like you survive that kind of fall?" The one with the scars all across his head demanded.

Before Luffy could respond however a woman's voice spoke up from behind him. "Boss! You came to save me!" He knew that voice turning around he saw a woman that a few hours before had been murdered before his very eyes.

"Nami." Luffy said aloud. The future navigator of the Straw Hat pirates seemed perturbed at first that a random man who mere seconds before had come falling out of the sky knew her name. But she didn't have much time to dwell on this she had to get out of there now that she had the map. She didn't have time to waste.

She took off with a shout of "Sorry but they're all yours now!" and then she was soon disappearing into the distance. But Luffy knew where he was now. This was the town that he had first faced down Buggy the Clown and when Nami had become his navigator.

"So you're that girl's boss eh? Well too bad cause now you've got to" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Luffy turned and sent a small wave of Haoshoku haki his way immediately knocking all three men unconscious. Luffy heard a muttered "What the hell…" from up on the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

"What did you do to those guys? You didn't even touch them…" Thinking to herself 'Just who is this guy and why does he know my name?'

"Oh well I used what is called Haoshoku haki it allows me to knock people of weak will unconscious." Luffy said.

'Holy shit this guy must be really tough. Hmm… I wonder if I can use him to get some of that clown bastard's treasure.' She shouted down to the strange man "Hey look you seem tough and I could use your help. Wanna team up with me?"

Luffy didn't respond at first he simply watched his nakama. It was weird seeing her it made him realize that she really had changed a lot over those two years apart. He realized Nami was looking at him oddly now and it hit him. 'Oh man how long have I been staring at her?' "Uh… sure I'll team up with you but first…" and at this moment his stomach rumbled in hunger.

Nami heard and laughed to herself "Let me guess you want some food right?"

Luffy gave a start to this "WOW how'd you guess that!?"

Nami sweat dropped at this. The guy didn't appear all that bright. Oh well she didn't need smart right now just someone strong. "Never mind about that let's just get you some food." So she jumped down from the roof and led the man to one of the unoccupied houses.

Nami prepared a sandwich for her new partner in crime. While she was doing this she decided to try and get to know a little bit about this man. She wasn't sure why he seemed to know her name but she decided to figure this out later. "So who exactly are you and how'd you get so strong?"

Luffy thought about this for a second. How much could he really tell her? He definitely couldn't let too much slip or she'd probably think he was crazy. So he figured vague answers would do for now. "Well the name is Monkey D. Luffy and I guess I've just been training like crazy to get to where I am."

Nami nodded at this and decided to introduce herself as well and pretend she hadn't heard him earlier when he said her name. "Well my name is Nami and I am a thief who steals from pirates."

"Ah so is that why those guys came after you earlier? You don't seem to have any treasure on you so what'd you steal from them?"

"Well I stole a map of the grand line from them. I need it if I'm going to achieve my goal."

Luffy's face softened at this. He remembered the hard ship she had been through and was saddened that she was still going through it. But this was going to be another chance to give a serious beat down to Arlong. So he asked "What is your goal then?"

"Well it's to earn 100 million Berries, no matter what it takes." Nami said with a look of determination on her face.

"Ah so that's your goal but why exactly do you need so much?"

"It's a secret!" she said while turning around.

"Ok well I suppose since you told me your goal I'll tell you mine." Luffy had an idea that might help in dealing with Arlong.

Nami seemed interested in this and turned her head over her shoulder looking back at Luffy. "Oh so what is your goal?"

"Well there is this man… well fishman that I plan on taking down." Luffy could see her stiffen at this but she was trying to hide her surprise.

"Oh? Who is exactly is this fishman?"

"Ah you probably wouldn't know him but he goes by the name of Arlong ever hear anything about him?" At this he saw a look of surprise cross her face and she quickly looked away.

"I might have but why do you want to take down someone like him."

"Well if you know anything about him I don't think I really have to answer that question. But since you asked it's because he is a monster. I've heard some terrible stories about him subjugating a village to his will. He demands money from the village and in return the people of the village aren't killed. So that is why I want to take that man down." Luffy said this while watching for a reaction from Nami, but so far she hadn't moved a muscle.

"And what makes you think your strong enough to defeat a monster like that." She said still not betraying any emotion.

"Because I've defeated stronger monsters than him and for less reason."

"Like what?" She had turned around again at this point. She had a serious expression on her face and was giving him her full attention.

"Well I once fought someone like him because he made my nav-someone close to me cry." Luffy nearly kicked himself over that slip up he didn't need her asking about who his navigator was.

Nami wasn't sure what to think of this man before her anymore. He certainly must have been strong to just knock those men out with that haki of his whatever that was. But was he really strong enough to defeat someone like Arlong? So she said simply "Prove it."

"What you want me to go fight Arlong right now? I don't really know how to get to him from here I'd need a navigator for that." Luffy said.

"No what I want you to do is why I initially wanted to team up with you although I was planning on you being a diversion." Nami said rethinking her earlier plan of 'turning in her boss' to Buggy.

"What do you mean Nami?"

"Well if you defeat the pirate on this island and all his crew single handed I might just believe that you can defeat someone like Arlong."

Luffy shoved the remaining amount of food in his mouth and quickly swallowed. "Ok sounds easy enough where are these pirates?"

"Well I can take you too them but don't expect any help from me if you get overwhelmed." And with that they left the abandoned house and made their way to Buggy's campsite.

"So who exactly am I fighting here the captain of those guys from earlier?"

"Yeah he goes by the name Buggy the Clown. He looks really weird well just like a clown but don't underestimate him. People say he has a devil fruit power, and that's going to make him tough to beat."

"Oh yeah well that doesn't scare me. He's not the only one with a devil fruit power."

"Wait you have a devil fruit power!? How come you never mentioned that earlier? What can you do?" Nami had stopped leading Luffy and was keen to see what he could do.

"Oh yeah I do, and I didn't say something about it because you never asked. And well I could show you but to be honest I've never used it yet so give me a second to try and figure out how it works."

At this Nami face faulted 'He has a devil fruit power but he has never ONCE used it!?'

Luffy closed his eyes and tried to focus on the new power he should have. Deep within himself he began to feel two powerful sources of power. One was made up of sheer cold and the other a blazing heat. He tried drawing from both and he could feel the power welling up inside him. Opening his eyes he looked down at his hands and began funneling his powers to both his arms. In his right he focused the intense blaze and in his left he focused the bone chilling cold. And before his very eyes his left arm turned completely frozen but it didn't hurt and the cold was almost welcoming. And looking to his right he could see it was formed completely out of magma and drops of the molten rock dripped off his arm boring into the stones that made up the road. Looking back at Nami he couldn't help but smirk noticing her surprised look.

"D-do you have TWO devil fruits?" Nami said unable to peel her eyes from his two elemental arms.

"No its just one I ate the Hie Magu devil fruit which gives me control over both magma and ice. I am a chilly magma man I guess."

Nami couldn't believe it. 'Who exactly was this man?' For the first time she began thinking that he might actually be able to take Arlong down.

"I'm sort of new to this devil fruit but it's a logia type if you know what that means." Nami shook her head at this so Luffy began to explain. "Well it means that my body can make up my two elements at will so things like bullets, blades and fists will have no effect on me. Well unless they are powered up by haki but no one in the East Blue should be able to use that."

"Wait haki is that ability you used before right? So if people don't have 'haki' they basically can't hurt you?" Nami was extremely surprised at this. She had never seen Arlong use any kind of power like that. And if that was true did that mean Arlong couldn't hurt him?

"Well there are ways I mean if I am touching sea water or sea stone my powers would go away. Although if I'm fast enough I might be able to just freeze the water if I fall in. And people with powers more elemental in nature should be able to affect me depending on what they are. Although I think I have to train in order to for me to change form on reflex. So I have to be aware of an attack in order to negate it." Luffy said pondering the weaknesses of a logia

'Ok so he isn't immortal but still… He might actually be able to kick Arlong's ass.' Could her goal be closer to hand then she thought? She could stop working towards paying him and instead focus on her dream. 'Well he still has to defeat Buggy if he can't do that there's no way he could fight someone like Arlong'

"Alright well… That's good to know but you still have to defeat Buggy before I even think you might have a chance against Arlong." Even if she was trying to sound skeptical she couldn't help but actually start to hope that she found someone strong enough to actually end Arlong's abuse.

At that Luffy laughed "Shishishishi alright well lead the way and I'll kick his ass." And so the two set off again towards their destination. On their way there however the pair encountered a familiar face, or at least familiar to Luffy.

"Oi Zoro! I see ya finally caught up with me what took you so long?" Luffy said with a stupid grin on his face. Zoro looked annoyed for a second and seemed on the verge of yelling at his captain most likely for being kidnapped by a bird but once he got a look at his captain he realized that this was not the same man that he had watched get flown away in a bird's mouth.

"Luffy what the hell happened to you? Why do you look so different?"

Luffy confused at first was about to ask what he meant when he looked down and it suddenly dawned on him. He still looked exactly the same as he did before he traveled back in time. To Zoro it must looked like he suddenly aged and changed clothes. Thinking on that he supposed according to this time he had done just that. How was he going to explain this to Zoro?

"Wait Luffy you know this guy? But he's the pirate hunter right? What are you doing with him? And you Zoro what do you mean about Luffy looking different?" Nami asked confused at why Luffy would know a pirate hunter and why that pirate hunter was looking at Luffy with such a confused expression.

"Well last I saw Luffy he looked like some skinny kid with a closed red shirt. But now hell he looks as old as me, suddenly looks like he's bulked up and on top of that changed his wardrobe." Zoro was staring intently at his captain and Nami herself looked to see what Luffy's explanation was. The fact that he knew her name when they first met came to the forefront of her mind again. 'Who exactly is this guy?' She found herself wondering again.

Luffy was visibly sweating at this point he wasn't sure what to say. So not knowing what else to say simply asked "Uh would you mind waiting for that explanation while we go kick some pirate ass?"

Zoro simply nodded and said "Sounds good to me." And took off in the opposite direction that Nami and Luffy had originally been heading in.

Nami was confused at this and shouted "Where do you think your headed the pirates are the other way!"

Zoro simply stopped turned around and started heading the right direction letting out a simple "Oh."

Nami face faulted at this. 'What was he just going to take off in random direction until he ran into pirates?' And why the hell was he not more concerned about the apparent transformation of his friend? She certainly wanted to hear his explanation. But with nothing else to really say started heading in the same direction as Zoro with Luffy following close behind.

And so the three eventually came across a building larger than most of the others in the area. Looking at the top you could see a tent and a large cannon currently hanging over the edge pointed at some of the abandoned houses. At least Nami hoped they were all abandoned because a second later a resounding boom sounded out and suddenly a large row of houses were suddenly leveled in the blink of an eye.

"Alright Nami so do you want me to defeat these guys by myself or do you mind if Zoro takes a couple?"

Nami thought about this for a second but then decided that Luffy should take them all down by himself. After all if he wants to fight Arlong this should be a piece of cake. "Well the deal was for you to fight them so you should just take them on while we watch."

"Yosh sounds good to me!" And with that the three split up with Luffy heading to the roof of the building with the tent and Zoro and Nami heading to one of the roofs of the other buildings.

"So Zoro can you tell me a little about Luffy? How long has it been since you've seen him if he has changed so drastically?" Nami figured if she wasn't going to get anything for a while from Luffy then maybe Zoro could tell her something about him.

"Well the last time I saw him was a little more than a few hours ago which is why this change kind of disturbs me. But I guess well the kids a moron but he's got guts and he's pretty strong. Especially with that devil fruit of his."

"Wait you've seen his devil fruit? He told me that was something new. When he showed me he had to figure out how to use it." Nami looked to Zoro expectantly.

"What do you mean he had to 'figure it out'? He seemed to pretty much have his rubber powers down when I saw him grab a hold of that giant bird a few thousand feet above his head." Zoro was confused at her question. He guessed he had never asked Luffy exactly when he got his powers but with the way he handled them he never thought they were anything new to him.

"What do you mean by rubber powers? I was told he had eaten the Hie Magu devil fruit. I saw him with magma dripping down his arm as the other one was made completely of ice."

At this Zoro's eyes widened. Magma and ice? Those certainly weren't the powers he had seen before and they certainly sounded like devil fruit powers. Did he have more than one devil fruit? But that was supposed to be impossible. Zoro looked towards the opposite roof where he could see Luffy's form nearing the tent. He didn't know what was going any more but he certainly knew one thing.

'Luffy's certainly got some explaining to do when he's finished kicking that guys ass…" both Nami and Zoro thought simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy having made his way to the roof was now approaching the tent of Buggy the Clown. It seemed something was happening near where Buggy should have been because all of his crew were surrounding the entrance.

"So what you are telling me is that you three not only let that thief get away, but you were also all knocked unconscious from a man who fell from the sky? Do you take me for a fool?"

"Of course not Captain Buggy we'd never take for you for a clown… **I mean fool!**" One of the men in the center shouted.

Buggy was silent for a second. But so was everyone else as no one dared mutter a word. "Did you just call me… a **CLOWN!** Prepare to die flas…"

Before Buggy could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a loud "Oi! Big nose get out here so I can kick your ass!" An even greater silence was met at this. None of the Buggy Pirates could believe what had just been said. An opening was created in the group so Buggy could see the offender.

After a short silence where now one move Buggy began to laugh ominously. The crew grew uneasily at this, there was no way this was going to end well. "You three, today is your lucky day. If you kill this guy I will forgive your pathetic failures and I might just forgive the insult."

The three men looked towards the guy that dared insult their captain and were suddenly horror struck to learn that it was that man. "But Buggy! This is the guy that knocked us out before! We were no match for him!"

"I won't repeat myself either he dies or you three die." Buggy said staring the three down.

And so the three warily started making their way to the man with the straw hat. However as they grew nearer a sudden wave came over them and just as before and they collapsed to the ground. The wave knocked all of the other men to the ground as well leaving only two standing.

Buggy's eyes widened at this. If he wasn't mistaken that was Haoshoku haki but there were only two men he had seen to ever display that power. And of those two only one was alive and he hadn't seen him for a long time.

"Who the hell are you kid? And how do you have Haoshoku haki?" Buggy wasn't sure what he should do about the kid. On the one hand he had made fun of his nose and knocked his men unconscious and for doing that he wanted to kill him. However this kid could also be a powerful ally. He seemed to be alone so maybe he was looking for a crew to join up with.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said this standing defiantly in front of Buggy. "Oh and I'm going to kick your ass."

'Never mind I'm going to have to kill this guy.' Buggy thought. The kid was too ambitious and a moron on top of it. "Alright Straw hat how about this instead. I kill you and then I'll be the one finding One Piece."

Luffy figured it was time to end this. He powered up one of his legs with haki into and gave a swift kick to the clown's gut sending him flying towards the town's harbor. He watched him sail over the town and then saw a large cloud of debris plume up from the harbor area.

"Well better get back to my crew then." After dusting himself off he started heading off to where Nami and Zoro should be. But they chose to meet him halfway back in the town's streets.

"Luffy how did you knock all those guys unconscious?" Zoro wasn't wasting any time it seemed and wanted to figure out exactly what was going on. Which if Luffy thought about it sort of made sense they had only really been traveling together for a couple days at most at this point.

"That was your conquerors haki right? The thing you used to knock those three out from before." Luffy nodded at this.

"Look guys I know I promised to answer your guy's questions but let's first get to the harbor. I want to start getting headed to the next island and we still have to make sure the Buggy pirates leave this island alone." And at this Luffy started heading in the direction he had sent Buggy.

Nami and Zoro gave each other a look but said nothing and started following Luffy. After a short walk they eventually made it to the harbor. Looking up at Buggy's ship they could see that its captain had been launched into the captain's quarters of the ship punching a decent sized hole in it. Although no other visible damage was done to the ship and seemed perfectly sailable.

"Hey Nami if we're going to be traveling together would you mind if we used your ship ours is a little small for three people." Luffy said while pointing out the two ships.

"Yeah just bring your guys stuff on board mine." After she said this however it hit her. 'Wait we hadn't discussed me traveling with them. Though she supposed it would've happened anyway it seemed Luffy was her best shot right now at getting rid of Arlong.' And with that she decided she wouldn't bring up the issue of them traveling together quite yet.

"Ok Zoro how about you help Nami load up the new ship. I'm going to finish dealing with Buggy's remaining crew." And without waiting for a response he headed for the clown's ship.

Once Luffy climbed aboard he noticed the only three members of Buggy's crew he hadn't dealt with yet. The first and second mate as well as their pet lion. The three hadn't seemed to notice him yet and the two human crewmembers were currently fretting over the state of their captain.

"Oi you two stop worrying about your captain." Luffy said while still walking towards the destroyed captain's quarters. The two as well as the lion turned at this, surprised someone dared come aboard their ship despite its current condition.

"Hey just who do you think you are? You must be quite brave to dare come aboard the ship of **Captain Buggy**!" Moji emphasized the name as if to make Luffy start quaking in his boots.

"I wouldn't call it brave considering I'm the one who put your captain through your ship. Now I have come to ask something of you if you'll listen."

"And why the hell should we listen to you! I think we should just kick your ass instead." This time Cabaji spoke up.

"Well for one if I'm strong enough to defeat your captain I'm more than enough for the two of you. And your other reason is…" At this Luffy powered both of his arms up with magma allowing a single drop to hit the boats deck immediately starting to eat through the wood. "… IF you don't listen I'll put your boat at the bottom of this harbor."

At this the two men immediately stopped their advance warily eyeing the man before them. Deciding he had the upper hand Moji caved saying "Ok! Ok! Let's not be too hasty here. What do you want from us?"

Luffy let the magma sink back into his skin and stopped the drop that was currently eating its way through the ship. "Well back at Buggy's camp you'll find the rest of your crewmates. I want you to take them and your captain and get the hell out of this town."

The two looked at each other at first on sure what to say. Without their captain guiding them though they supposed they really only had one choice. "And how do you know you aren't just going to destroy our ship while were away?"

"Well if I wanted to destroy your ship there would be nothing you could do to stop me. But what I really want is you to leave this town and you're going to need a ship to do that. So ultimately you're just going to have to trust me." Luffy retorted while staring them both down.

"Moji I think we should do as he says. If he's really the one that defeated the captain were no match for him. We should just get out of here."

Moji nodded at this "Ok we'll do as you ask just give us some time and we'll have our men on board and be on our way."

"Well get on your way then. I'll be here to make sure you leave."

And so the three Buggy pirates made their way off ship and started heading to where their camp was. After they got some distance away Luffy walked over to the rails and shouted down to his nakama "Oi Nami! There is no one conscious on this ship right now do you want to search it for treasure?" And quicker than the eye could make out Luffy was suddenly being dragged below deck.

"Great idea Luffy! Help me in collecting his treasure and I promise you will get around 1% of the haul." She said this while looking back at Luffy her eyes were replaced with Berries.

Luffy couldn't help but smile at this. This was the Nami he remembered. "Ok sounds like a plan Nami."

The two collected up the treasure that Buggy had accumulated and brought it to their own ship. Luffy then explained what had transpired aboard the pirate vessel to his two nakama and they waited for them to get back.

And like they had promised the first and second mate were returning with their pet lion following close behind with a cart laden with the unconscious crew members. The two conscious members of the Buggy pirates were currently giving uneasy glances towards the pirates in the small ship in which Luffy was currently watching them intently.

And true to his word Luffy let them set sail. When the ship was an acceptable distance away from the island Luffy and company set out as well. No words were spoken for a while but Luffy could tell the atmosphere was a little tense. And since it seemed they were a good distance away from the island he spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you guys want an explanation right?" Nami and Zoro gave a quick look at each other and Nami nodded to Zoro giving him the go ahead at the first question.

"So what exactly happened between when I saw you last and now? You just single handedly took down a pirate crew with little effort. You supposedly have some new devil fruit which I have yet to see. There is this haki business that you've been showing off. And finally why the hell does it look like you're the same age as me?"

Luffy was expecting this line of questioning but still had no clue how to answer it. He supposed he could just give them an abridged version of the truth. At this point it might just be the easiest way. Luffy let out a long sigh having made his mind up.

"Well to be honest a lot has happened. I am not the same Luffy you knew from Shell town. Well I am but at the same time I'm not."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question Luffy."

"I know, I know just give me a second. Well I guess the simplest way to explain it is that I'm over two years older than I was when you last saw me." Luffy looked straight into Zoro's eyes when he said this as if to convey the seriousness of his statement.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at this but said nothing yet. However that wasn't the case with Nami.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Did you somehow rapidly age or what?" Nami seemed very flustered at the declaration by Luffy. How exactly does someone just age two years in the span of several hours. He was either crazy which meant she certainly shouldn't be traveling with him. Or he was somehow telling the truth,

"Well the reason I aged is because I've lived those two years. Over two years ago at least to me I set sail from this island just like we are now. But at that time I was exactly the same as I was the last time Zoro saw me. But now I'm doing it again."

"Are you trying to tell us that you are somehow from the future? And if that's what you're trying to tell us how do you honestly expect us to believe you? That sounds absolu…"

But before Nami could continue Luffy interrupted saying "Nami I know why you need the money. And I know why you hate Arlong." At this Nami was stunned. She wasn't sure what to say to that and simply let her mouth hang.

Turning to Zoro he said "I know why you carry the sword that you wield in your mouth. And why you must become the world's greatest swordsman." And with this revelation it was Zoro's turn to act stunned. Although he hid it much better than Nami did. The three grew silent and Luffy let them think on what he had said.

After some time Nami spoke up again "Say that we believe you but I'll say I'm still skeptical that you're not totally crazy. But if what you're saying **is** true then why did you come back? Did something force you to come back? Or did you purposely come back?"

At this Nami and Zoro noticed he tensed up and averted his eyes, but not fast enough they both noticed the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "It was a bit of both I suppose. I purposely came back but it was because the alternative meant… well I just couldn't accept not going back in time. I had to come back to change what happens in the future."

"Luffy…" at this Luffy looked back up to Nami "What happened to make you come back?"

"I had to come back because a man took everything I cared about in this world from me. He murdered my nakama and my brother. In the end I was left with nothing. All because I wasn't strong enough."

"Were we among those that this man… killed?" Nami asked fearful of the answer. At this Luffy could only nod weakly.

"Nami I think we should leave the captain alone for a while. I don't think I'm the only one that wants to think on what's been said." And Zoro stood up and headed for the small cabin being followed closely behind by Nami. Although Nami as she entered stole one last glance back to Luffy and noticed the tears were flowing more freely now. She could feel herself tearing up as well. As much as she wanted to believe that he was crazy she was starting to seriously doubt it. Which made what he said all the scarier.

And then Luffy was alone as the door to the cabin closed. Luffy moved closer to the prow of the ship and looked into the murky depths of the ocean.

Since he had come back he had no time to contemplate what had happened to him the past twenty four hours. He had no time since his the deaths of his nakama to mourn. But now two of them had just been right in front of him. They were alive again just like that man had promised he was sent back in time. But now what would happen.

Although the man didn't say when he would send Luffy he hadn't thought it'd be this far back. But even then the man hadn't given him any pointers on how to deal with the situation he found himself in. Zoro had known something was wrong the instant he had seen him.

But those were problems he would deal with tomorrow. For now he wanted only to mourn the deaths of the nakama he had lost. But it turns out he wouldn't get the luxury.

"So what'd I tell ya pretty neat huh? Is it everything you'd thought it be?"

Luffy recognized that voice. Turning around he saw the skeletal like man grinning madly down at him. It was Gasha Dokuro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**For ages I plan on the crew being for the most part their post time skip ages. I just wanted the younger crew to be slightly older and this seemed the easiest way to do it.**

**The ages for the crew will be as follows**

**Luffy: 21**

**Zoro: 21**

**Nami: 20**

**The reason Luffy is 21 and not 19 is because I am treating it as if he was 19 pre-time skip so post time skip he was 21 and that 21 year old was sent back in time. So now where he was 19 pre-time skip he is now 21 pre-time skip. Now I hope everyone understands that one as well.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luffy was now looking at the man that sent him back in time. He hadn't really expected to see him ever again to be honest. Gasha Dokuro gave him an uneasy feeling. "What are you doing here?"

The man just grinning let out a chuckle at this. "Ah still as rude as ever I see. I thought I told you to work on that? But no matter that's not why I came here."

"So why did you come here then?"

"Well to check up on you of course. I wanted to see how you were doing. After all it's gotta be nice to see your nakama alive again and not screaming in agony as they're burned alive." Gasha didn't change his sickening smile but he got a glint in his eye at the last part as if he knew he was going to get a rise out of Luffy. But surprisingly enough he didn't.

Luffy had a somber look cross his face and he turned back towards the ocean. "Why did you choose to send me here? I mean it seems like it would be easier to just send me back before I met my nakama. Especially since I had to tell them what happened to me."

Gasha laughed again at this. "Well to be honest I had no real reason to send you here besides to screw with you. Putting you here give you the unique position were you still pretty much have most of your adventure in front of you, while also creating a situation where you need to explain yourself to the only two nakama you have so far. To be honest I thought you'd come up with some kind of lie but I guess it's not surprising your too much of a goody two shoes to do that. You're just lucky they didn't think you were crazy after you pulled the "I'm from the future" card."

"Your only real reason was to screw with me?" Luffy said somewhat surprised.

"You'll find a lot of what I do is designed around screwing with you Luffy." Gasha said with mock sweetness.

"Well if your only reason coming here was to check on me, I'm doing fine so I think it would be best if you leave."

"Oh my." Gasha said chuckling "So rude." And Gasha walked up behind Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder. Luffy at first made to brush his hand away but he suddenly found himself surrounded by an intense heat.

Looking around Luffy saw it was the island that he had battled Akainu on it was still completely bathed in magma. But surrounding him were his dying nakama slowly sinking down into the magma. They were all staring straight at him with pain wracking there features. And it was at this moment that Gasha chose to spoke.

"The next time you decide to be mouthy I think it would be wise to remember exactly what I saved you from. You have a second chance because of me so I will leave when I damn well please. But anyway on that sour note I do suppose it is getting awful late so I will leave you to your thoughts."

And with that he was gone just as suddenly as he appeared. Luffy found himself exactly where he was before at the prow of the ship. But the faces of his nakama where still burned into his memory. The look of pain as the life slowly left their eyes was terrifying to him. But as he let out a low sob as tears streamed down his face he looked forward determined.

"I won't let that ever happen again. I will get stronger and this time I will make sure my nakama never die." Luffy declared to himself. Although he wasn't aware of it one other person had heard his declaration.

Nami stood quietly at the door. She hadn't meant to listen in but she had come out just as he had started crying. She opened the door a little more moving through the door way as she did and slowly walked over to Luffy.

"Nami what are you doing out here?" Luffy said as he attempted to stifle his crying wiping the remnants of his tears on his sleeves.

"Well I wanted to check up on you. You've been out here for a while now so I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yeah I'm sorry Nami I'm ok. I was just thinking about the past."

They're were both silent at this but Nami was still curious. "Luffy can I ask you a question?"

Turning around Luffy looked at Nami "Sure what is it?"

"Well what I wanted to ask is if you and Zoro were pirates?" at this Luffy nodded yes. "And in the past er the future I was a pirate like you?" and at this Luffy nodded again. "Ok... thanks for telling me. Look Luffy you should get some sleep it's getting late." And so the two got up and moved into the small cabin.

Luffy noticed three bed rolls laid out and selected the one that was still untouched and slid himself in. And then not too long after that sleep slowly overcame him.

But one person was still awake contemplating the events that had led to her being here. They were certainly odd. First some man falls out of the sky and ends up being some super powered weirdo. Then he ends up taking down an entire pirate crew single handedly in what seemed like seconds. The crew had gone down in one instant and they're captain the next. And now she was sailing with them to some island to the south to look for a bigger ship.

And on top of that if she were to believe Luffy he is also from the future sent back in order to keep his nakama from dying. And she was one of those nakama. She had been a pirate which was probably the most troubling thing she had learned. She hated pirates so why would she become one. But looking at the man that seemed destined to be her captain she started to see why.

Despite being a pirate he seemed kind, and he had kicked Buggy and his crew out of that town. He seemed really strong but he didn't seem to abuse that power like many other pirates. Pirates like Arlong did and Luffy seemed determined to rid her town of Arlong. While Buggy was nowhere near the strength of Arlong seeing how little effort it took to take him down she could see that if anyone could take down Arlong it'd be Luffy. So maybe it might not be so bad to be a pirate if she was following him.

And finally the last of the straw hats drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the three had gathered outside. They were still plotted for a course directly to a small island south of where they had been before. "So Luffy you've been to this island before right?"<p>

"Yeah if I remember right its called Gecko Island and there is a village there called Syrup village. That is where we are headed."

"So Luffy this island were headed to you said it has a ship for us?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah it does and it's just about the greatest ship to ever sail these seas! It was called the Going Merry." Luffy said with a far of look in his eyes. Likely reminiscing on previous adventures. And with their destination confirmed Nami made her way back into the Cabin to sort through the treasure they had looted from Buggy.

Zoro didn't responded but was absorbed in his own thoughts as well. He wasn't entirely sure if he bought this whole time traveler business but he supposed it was as good as explanation as any to what exactly happened to the kid he had watched get taken by that bird. But it didn't really matter if he didn't totally believe Luffy's story. As he had sworn to follow him as his first mate so that was what he was going to do, time traveler or not.

"So Nami told me you had a different devil fruit would you mind showing me some of your new powers?"

"Hmm yeah I can show you my ice powers but I don't want to risk losing the ship with my magma ones. So here." He channeled his ice powers into his left arm turning it completely to ice. "Hey Zoro how about you take a swing at it with one of your swords."

Zoro stood up and started to draw one of his swords. "You sure about this Luffy? Do you really think your ice can stop my sword?"

Luffy just grinned at this "Something like that. Just take a swing and see for yourself."

And so with some reluctance Zoro took a swing at the arm half expecting it to stop his sword. But to his horror when it came into contact with the arm it plowed through the ice causing the limb to shatter.

At this point Luffy gripped what was now the stump of his severed arm and screamed in pain. Zoro wasn't sure what to do the moron had told him to do it. It wasn't his fault he cut off his arm was it?

And it was at this point that Nami chose to come out hearing the scream of pain from Luffy. The first thing she saw was Luffy gripping what seemed to be what was left of his arm. The next thing she saw was Zoro standing there with sword drawn and a stupefied look on his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

At this point Zoro started to sputter out an explanation but all Nami could make out was something about Luffy telling him to do it. But as she was about to interrogate him further they both noticed that Luffy's screaming had died down and he now seemed to be attempting to stifle laughter. And soon enough he busted out laughing and while holding up the shortened arm. And before their eyes ice started to flow from the stump reforming the arm and after it had done so turned back into flesh and bone. And then Luffy continued laughing holding up his now fully formed arm.

Nami was pissed she couldn't believe she'd actually worried about the moron. Giving him a swift punch to the back of the head she screamed out "NEXT TIME I HEAR SCREAMS LIKE THAT ONE OF YOU HAD BETTER ACTUALLY BE MISSING A LIMB!" and with that outburst she went back into the cabin.

Luffy was now sporting a massive bump on the back of his head and no was no longer laughing. A muttered "So cruel…" could be heard from the slumped over form of there captain.

"Well serves you right for making us think I cut your damn arm off." And Zoro having also decided to leave the captain to his pain moved to the back of the ship with the intention of taking a nap.

Luffy decided that the pain was worth it. He hadn't had pulled a prank like that in a long time. But with nothing much else to do he shook of his injuries and looked towards the horizon. He could just barely see the outline of an island.

"Here we come Usopp and Merry. We'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Then a few hours later the three man crew found themselves pulling into a small inlet on the island. It seemed there weren't many places to pull into as the rest of the island seemed to be made of tall cliffs overlooking the ocean. The inlet had a long slope leading up to where Luffy had said should be a village.<p>

But not soon after landing did they find themselves surrounded by flags all bearing the same marking of a skull with an elongated mouth. And then a man came out of the bushes and announced himself.

"I am the great Captain Usopp and surrounding you are my 80 million men. If you choose to leave this island now I may choose to spare your lives." The long nosed man said standing proudly with a slingshot in his hand.

Nami seeing through the ruse easily asked Usopp "Your lying aren't you?"

And Usopp being the terrible liar that he was immediately shouted out "Yikes! She saw through it!"

Nami coolly replied "See, you admitted it."

And Usopp once again overreacting shouted "I admitted it to her!" while clutching his face and swaying side to side. But he attempted to save face by stating "80 million may have been an exaggeration, but I do have great men under my command!"

And the three could see six flags start to move up and down. Nami noting the number said simply "Like maybe three people?" and immediately three children clutching flags shot out of the bushes.

"She saw through it! R-run!" and they threw down there flags leaving there captain to face the pirates alone. "H-hey, you guys! Don't run away!"

"Oi you said your name was Usopp right?" Luffy chose to speak up.

"Ah so I see you have heard of me then. Yes everything that they say about the great captain Usopp and more is all true!" Usopp said taking a heroic position. Although he couldn't keep his knees from wobbling.

"Uh well not exactly you see I knew your dad Yasopp. He and Captain Shanks visited my town for a while and your dad told me enough about you to make my ears sore."

Usopp was surprised at this "Wait you knew my dad? Wait do you mean to tell me my dad is sailing under the great pirate Red Haired Shanks!"

"Shishishi yeah he is and he's probably the best sniper I've ever seen. But I haven't seen him since he left with Shanks all those years ago. But look me and my crew are hungry how about we talk about this over a meal?"

"Yeah sure I know a great place in the village we can get some food." And so the three Straw Hats met up with Usopp towards the top of the slope and headed to the village together.

* * *

><p>After enjoying a meal together with Luffy regaling Usopp in some tails about his father they started to discuss the reason for the pirate's arrival on the island.<p>

"So Usopp do you know anyone here with any sailing experience, or someone who could supply a large ship?" at this Usopp laughed.

"Well you see this is a small town and I'm sorry but we just don't have what you need."

"On the top of the hill… there was a huge mansion." Zoro spoke up.

At this Nami perked up "Say! Do you know them, Usopp?! Do you think they could help us out with a ship?"

Usopp grew sour at this and yelled "You can't go there!" But then he oddly enough made up some lame excuse and took of leaving the three alone in the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Nami then turned to Luffy "I'm guessing you know where he went don't you?"

"Yeah but let's give him some time I want to finish up this meal." And so as Luffy finished the last remnants of the food they started to leave the building. "Well Usopp knows the girl in the mansion so that's where he is headed.."

"But he told us not to go there if he is friends with the girl why can't we meet with her?"

"Well the girl has apparently been holed up in her house ever since her parents died a while back from an illness. The girl is just really sad and Usopp goes there to cheer her up."

"Oh that's actually quite sweet for him to do that." Nami said.

"Yeah but I'm going to tell you guys now where going to have some fighting to do pretty soon here. Kaya's butler is really a pirate who's been plotting to get her wealth from her after she dies. Actually the man's crew should be coming here tomorrow to help him."

"So what're we going to do then Luffy?"

"Well were going to keep him from harming Kaya and were going to have to take him and his crew down to do it."

And so the three set of on the path up towards the mansion. One of them knowing exactly what was going to happen, and the other two interested to see whether or not events would play out as Luffy had said. If he was right then they're we going to have to get ready for a large battle tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys so here is the newest chapter. As some of you may have noticed I closed the poll for Kaya. Since pretty much the next chapter would end in her joining or not joining. So you can either look at the poll to know or wait till my next update to be surprised. Oh and I by the time you'll have read this I will have created a poll for Nojiko Nami's sister. I have a plan for her if she does join and just to put this out there I do not intend for her to be a part of Luffy's harem. I have a pairing in mind that involves someone else should she join.<strong>

**So next chapter will be the fight with Kuro and his crew. I don't think I actually have much more to say than this so I guess just review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon the three found themselves approaching the large gates of the mansion. Luffy led them around the side and they saw the pulled out block of hedge.

"So this is where Usopp entered" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded at this and crawled through the opening. He motioned for the others to do the same and walked to where Usopp was currently telling Kaya about some story involving a giant goldfish.

"Oi Usopp why'd you run off?" Luffy shouted out causing both Usopp and Kaya to look down at the small group.

"Luffy what are you doing here I thought I told you guys to stay away from here?"

"Well we came to ask her for help of course." Luffy said smiling.

"You need some help from me? How could I help you guys?" Kaya said confused at the sudden new comers.

"Well we came to see ya because we were hoping you could help us get a great big ship-"

"You there! What are you doing?!" Looking to their right they could see a tall thin man dressed in a black suit and glasses approaching. Judging by his facial expression he was not pleased about their presence.

"Luffy is that the butler you were talking about?" Nami asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah but don't say anything about it or else he might change his plans."

"I don't appreciate you breaking in here without permission." Kuro said while fixing his glasses on his face.

Kaya started to speak up at this point "A-actually, Klahadore, these people are-"

But Kuro interrupted her stating "That can wait for now. I can hear all about your reasons later. Now leave, all of you! Or do you have something to say?"

"Well _Klahadore _we actually came here hoping for some help in getting a ship." Luffy said staring the butler down.

Kuro was slightly unsettled at the way he said his name but he assumed it was because they weren't pleased at being asked to leave the property. He responded simply "No!" and after this he looked up roughly towards were Usopp was currently hiding on the other side of the tree "Usopp! I've heard all about you. You're well known in the village."

At this Usopp started to climb back on to the branch that he was sitting on before "Yeah?" he asked.

"I hear you've been on many an adventure. Quite impressive for someone so young."

"You can call me Captain Usopp, too! Since you admire me so much!" he said smirking and pointing a thumb at himself.

"Captain huh… I've heard all about your father, as well."

"What?!" Usopp was surprised at this.

Kaya started to shout "Klahadore! Stop!"

"You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate!"

Luffy looked up at Kuro he had kind of forgotten about his hypocritical rant against pirates.

"Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from the lady of this house!"

"F-filthy?!" Usopp was furious at this point. He let most anything slide when it came to insulting himself but his father was a great man. Klahadore had no right to talk of his father that way.

"She and you are from completely different worlds! Is it money you're after? How much do you want?"

At this Kaya looked appalled at her butlers' behavior "That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp!"

Usopp turning to Kaya noticing how far she was leaning out the window said "Hey, now! Be careful, Kaya!"

"What reason is there to apologize to this savage man, my lady? I am merely stating the truth. I feel for you. You must truly hate your great idiot of a father… for abandoning his family and village because of his lust for treasure!"

"Klahadore!" Kaya shouted out.

"Don't you dare insult my father anymore!" Usopp looked beyond mad at this point. He then used a grappling hook to repel down the tree landing safely at the bottom. Hands clutched at his sides he stared Klahadore down.

"What are you getting unnecessarily riled up for? Why not simply tell another of your special lies at a time like this? About how your father is really a traveling salesman, or how you're not really related by blood…"

At this point Usopp started to lunge forward ready to punch Kuro but was held back by someone. Turning around with fury in his eyes he was met by the steady gaze of Luffy. "Why? Why'd you stop me from hitting him?"  
>"Usopp he just isn't worth it. He is just trying to rile you up so you'd do something like this. He wants to give Kaya a reason to dislike you."<p>

At this Usopp softened "Kaya…" he said softly. Looking up she still seemed furious but it looked like the anger was still directed at Klahadore. "I'm sorry" he whispered again and ran towards the hole in the hedge and dived through.

"Klahadore why did you have to say such cruel things to Usopp! He has been nothing but nice to me. He's my only true friend and you… you…" At this point she was crying heavily and slammed her windows shut not wanting to see his face anymore.

Kuro glared at the remaining three people in the yard. "I request that you leave immediately and never come near this mansion again!" and so the three did just let and left the same way Usopp had.

Kuro wasn't expecting it to end up this way. He had deliberately worked Usopp up so that he would hopefully hit him and then Kaya would begin to dislike the boy. But instead that staw hat kid had intervened and now Kaya was furious with him. But it was of no consequence come tomorrow the lady would be dead and her fortune would be his. And with that last thought in mind he smiled evilly and walked back towards then entrance of the house.

Kaya was now sitting alone in her bed. She had gotten up and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. 'Why did Klahadore have to be so cruel to Usopp?' She knew he was most likely trying to do what was best for her but couldn't he see that Usopp was a good man? He was one of the only things that would consistently brighten her days anymore since her parents had died.

She soon heard a knocking at her door it was most likely Klahadore. "Miss I have your meal would you mind unlocking your door?" and she was right it was him.

"No thanks. I don't want it." To be honest she was pretty hungry but she just couldn't bear to see Klahadore right now.

"The cook would be sad to hear you say that. He works his hardest to come up with meals that suit your needs."

"Just go away Klahadore. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Alright Miss I understand your mad that I upset your friends feelings but you have to understand he is no good for a lady of your standing. However I will do as you ask but I will be leaving the food outside your door and I would ask that you would consider eating."

And then Kaya began to hear the soft taping of his shoes as he walked away.

She continued crying softly to herself. She began worrying about Usopp and hoping he was ok.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami and Zoro were currently walking the path back to the village. But Luffy decided to stop them and said "Hey how about you guys wait here. I'm going to go find Usopp and get him to calm down."<p>

"Alright Luffy just don't take too long I don't want to be sitting here forever." Zoro said as he began to lean against the fence looking like he was about to take a nap.

"Alright guys be back soon." And so Luffy took off in the direction Usopp should be.

Not too long after Luffy left, Nami noticed those three kids from before coming up the road. As they approached she could see the kids recognized them and began running their way.

"YOU OLD HAG WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR CAPTAIN!"

Nami's eye twitched at this 'Old Hag!?' She'd show them an old hag and immediately gave all three a swift punch to the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you kids going around calling me an old hag!?"

"Sorry…" the three subdued kids said at once. "But if you didn't do anything with our captain where is he then?"

"How should I know? The guy took off running earlier, and our captain is currently out looking for him. He was gonna bring him back here so you'll just have to wait here like us if you want to find your captain."

And so the three kids having no other good ideas simply decided to wait patiently with the scary pirate lady and the green haired guy.

But the five of them eventually noticed an odd man coming from the direction of the village. He was walking backwards for some reason at a relatively slow pace. And so they watched as the strange guy eventually made their way to them.

He was going to keep sliding by when one of the kids spoke up "What's up with you weird guy? Why are you walking backwards?"

He looked towards the three kids and shouted "Hey! Who's calling me a weird guy?! I am not weird!"

Nami spoke up saying "Seem pretty weird to me."

"Don't be stupid! I'm just an ordinary passing by hypnotist!"

Nami couldn't help but think 'What the hell is ordinary about a backwards walking hypnotist?" but before she could voice those thoughts the three kids interrupted.

"H-hypnotist?! Awesome! Show us something! Yeah! Do something!" They all shouted in sequence.

"What?! Don't be dumb! Why should I have to reveal my techniques to a bunch of strangers?!" but before anyone could respond he had suddenly pulled out some weird ring on a string and seemed intent on doing just that. "Alright. Watch this ring closely."

Zoro sounding surprised said "You're gonna to do it?!"

"You'll feel sleepy at the count of 'one, two, Jango'. Alright here we go!"

"One, two, Jango!" And suddenly all four were lying flat on their backs passed out. Three kids and the hypnotist were all out and snoring.

Zoro again said "Geez, what's with this guy?!"

* * *

><p>However it was at this time that Luffy had found Usopp.<p>

He was at the same cliff that he had been the last time he found him. So coming up behind him he announced his presence. "Yo! Here you are!"

Usopp seemed surprised to see Luffy "Oh it's just you! At least say something, will ya?! So what, do you want something?!"

"Yeah I guess I just wanted to see if you were alright? That Klahadore guy really deserved to get punched but it was better that you didn't."

"That damn butler insulting my old man like that!"

"Yeah, I hate that guy too! No matter what anyone says, Yasopp was a great pirate!"

"Yeah, huh?!" Usopp seemed to perk up at this. "In this day and age where pirates are everywhere, I'm proud of my old man for living with his life on the line at sea! Yet, that bastard stomped all over my pride! He'll pay for this!"

Luffy couldn't help but smirk at this. Usopp didn't know how right he was and when he figured out exactly what Kuro was planning it was only going to make him madder. "So what about you and that girl?"

Usopp misinterpreting what Luffy meant spluttered "W-what do you m-mean? T-there is nothing between me and K-Kaya!"

Luffy confused said "I meant are you gonna go see the girl anymore? That butler seemed pretty against it."

Usopp seemingly relieved said "Y-yeah, I dunno… If that butler comes and apologizes to me, I might consider it."

But it was then that Luffy noticed Kuro coming up the coast with Jango close behind. "You mean that butler?"

Usopp looking down said "Yeah, that butler…" but then it hit him "What's that butler doing out here?!" Usopp seemed surprised and his eyes were wide open staring down at the butler he had nearly slugged not too long ago.

And so the two silently watched from above. Luffy silently urged Usopp to lay flat against the ground seemingly to keep from being spotted. And they began listening in on the conversation between Kuro and Jango.

"Hey, Jango. I told you to avoid doing anything to make you stand out."

"I don't stand out one bit. I'm not weird, either."

"So, preparations for the plan are ready, I hope?"

"Of course captain. We can start anytime. The Rich Girl Assassination Plan!" Jango said shouting out the last part.

Luffy knowing Usopp was about to yell out slapped a hand over his mouth while making a shushing noise. Usopp nodded at this and understood. He began to listen in again towards the traitorous butler and the strange man.

"Don't call it assassination, Jango. That has a bad ring to it."

"Oh. Right. Accident. It's an accident."

Luffy spoke in a hushed tone "Usopp do you think it sounds like they're planning on killing that girl?"

Usopp nodded at this.

"We can't simply kill her. Miss Kaya must perish in an unfortunate accident. Don't mess that up!

"So basically, on your signal, the men and I storm the village and kill the girl. And then you'll get her inheritance…"

"You fool! You don't understand a thing! How would I, an outsider, inherit Kaya's estate?! Before you kill her you'll use hypnosis to make Kaya write her will and you will make her leave everything to me her ever loyal butler."

"So this is what three years of planning has led to eh? But you sure scared us back then… Captain Kuro."

"Don't call me that. I abandoned that name three years ago. I now want to obtain great sums of money… without the government on my back."

Luffy decided that Usopp has most likely heard all he needs to know. "Oi we need to go warn Kaya about Kuro's plan."

"Your right I've got to protect her from that bastard!" and so silently the two began to sneak off away from the edge. And when they got far enough away began running back towards the mansion.

On their way there Luffy noticed Usopp had begun crying. Luffy tried to reassure him as best he could. "Look Usopp I know you're worried about what's going to happen but I promise me and my crew will back you up in protecting Kaya and the village. I can defeat Kuro myself when it comes to that."

Usopp looked towards Luffy. He had a stern expression on his face that seemed to hold complete confidence in his words. So Usopp nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you Luffy."

* * *

><p>Back with Zoro, Nami and the kids.<p>

One of the kids remarked "Captain's been gone a long time."

Zoro nodded at this "Luffy, too."

One of the kids looking out over the path noticed two figures approaching in the distance.

Soon enough all three had noticed and were shouting "Captain!"

As the two got close Luffy started to slow down to talk to his crew while Usopp kept running ahead to warn Kaya.

"Guys Kuro has shown his plan it's going on tomorrow. We overheard it at the shore so Usopp has gone to warn Kaya. Were gonna help him stop it from happening."

Nami and Zoro nodded at this and prepared to go with Luffy.

One of the kids asked "Wait what should we do then."

Luffy gave this some thought before saying "You guys are need in the village make sure no pirates attack and if they do come warn us."

The three saluting shouted "Aye!" and started towards the town. Luffy, Nami and Zoro started running the same direction passing them by quickly. They had to catch up to Usopp so they left the kids behind.

They soon caught up to Usopp who was seen panting in the middle of the village. As Luffy got close he could tell what Usopp was planning on doing. "Look Usopp it's not going to do any good warning them. They aren't going to believe us. The only thing we can do is protect the village ourselves."

Usopp was first seemed conflicted at this he felt he needed to warn the village. But then it hit him Luffy was right. He came through this village pretty much every day shouting about pirates. There was no way the people were going to believe him. So he reluctantly accepted and the four started running towards the mansion.

And soon they were back at the secret entrance through the hedges. Usopp pulling the cube back and setting it aside went through first. Followed closely by the other three. Luffy stopped Usopp before he could shout out to Kaya. "Look Usopp I think this conversation is something were going to need to do inside. I think she is going to have a hard time believing you while you shout from her windowsill."

Usopp thought about this and couldn't help but think he was probably right so he nodded to show his acceptance. He then began collecting small rocks and tossing them at Kaya's window in hope of getting her attention.

A muffled "Usopp!" could be heard from within the house. And soon the window opened. Kaya looked down from her windowsill and seemed happy to see Usopp and said "Thank goodness! I thought you might never come back…"

"Look Kaya I really need to talk to you about something it is extremely important! Can me and my friends come inside? We really need to discuss what we overheard with you."

Kaya looked reluctant at first but seeing the determination on Usopp's face decided to comply. "Come around to the front and I'll let you in."

And so the four headed around towards the front entrance of the mansion. Soon the doors unlocked and they were ushered inside by Kaya. "Guys look be very quiet Merry is working in the other room so we can talk in my room."

After reaching the solitude of Kayas room she quickly shut and locked her door and turned expectantly to the group. "So what exactly is so important that needed to be discussed right now?"

"Kaya I know you're not going to want to believe me but I need you to trust me on this. I know I lie a lot but what I'm about to tell you I would never make up."

Kaya seemed slightly apprehensive and to be honest she was feeling a little frightened. This wasn't the Usopp she usually knew. "Usopp what is going on?"

"It's about Klahadore he is not who he seems. He has been lying to you so that one day he could get a hold of your fortune."

"Usopp! I know you don't like Klahadore but that is no reason to slander him like this. I know what he said about your father was-"

"Kaya I don't give a damn what he said about my father! At least not since I heard what he was planning to do to you. He plans on getting someone to force you to write a will in his name just so he can kill you and claim the inheritance."

Kaya was stunned at what Usopp was saying. She wanted to believe it was a lie but this wasn't something Usopp would lie about that much she knew. She looked towards the other three that had come with Usopp and the one with the straw hat began to speak.

"Look I know how this must look to you. On one hand you have the man that has taken care of you for the past several years and on the other you have Usopp that has spent just about every day of the past year trying to cheer you up. It isn't an easy choice who to trust and I know you have no reason to trust me. But you know Usopp he would never say this if he didn't think it was true. I saw for my own eyes that Klahadore is currently plotting on killing you and inheriting your money."

Kaya thought on this and while she wasn't entirely sold on the fact that the man that had been loyal to her for three years was apparently trying to kill her. She knew one thing and that was that she could trust Usopp. "So…what do we do then?"

"Well we simply have to wait for Kuro to come back. He has no reason to suspect that were on to them. And then well figure out what to do next."

"So were just going to wait for him to come back then. Alright but what she we do until then?"

"Well we should wait downstairs where there is a view of the front gate. We might want to confront him when he is still outside the mansion. There is going to be a fight and the less things in the way the better."

"Wait your actually going to fight Klahadore?"

"Kaya you're going to need to stop thinking of him as Klahadore now. His name is Captain Kuro."

"A-alright well we should head down stairs then and explain this to Merry."

The group headed down to the main entrance of the mansion and were greeted by Merry or at least Kaya was. "Kaya what are all these people doing here? You know you should be resting right now? Shall I ask them to leave?"

"No Merry look we have something to tell you… it's about Klahadore."

"What about Klahadore?"

"Well he seems to not be the man that we all thought he was, Klahadore is really a pirate that once went by the name Captain Kuro"

"But Miss Kaya that is simply ridiculous. It is obvious that Usopp and these other ruffians are filling your head with lies. Now why don't you just go back to your room and I will send them away."

"No Merry! I know how unlikely this sounds but no matter how much we don't want to believe it, what if it is true? Are we just going let him get away with it?" Kaya shouted while standing defiantly in front of the group.

"Miss Kaya… if that is the way you truly feel then I will support you." Merry said conceding to the lady of the house.

"Well Klah- I mean Kuro should be getting back soon. And until then we have to simply wait for him to come back. When he does I want to talk with him to hear directly from him whether this is true."

The group waited for several more hours. It seemed like Kuro wouldn't be getting back into late tonight. But eventually a lone man was spotted outside the gates opening them up to allow himself in. He seemed to be carrying some sort of bag and after having gotten a closer look it was undeniably the man they were waiting for.

The Staw Hats followed by Usopp, Kaya and Merry all walked outside to meet Kuro. And as they did they noticed that the butler had stopped at this point and was watching the group with interest.

"Miss Kaya may I ask why you have let pirate scum into the mansion? And Merry I expected better of you. I am gone for one day and you let these ruffians associate themselves with Miss Kaya?"

"Shut it Captain Kuro we know all about your plan."

Kuro affixed his eyes on the one who spoke the kid with the straw hat. How the hell does this kid know my name? Is it possible he overheard my meeting with Jango?

"Captain Kuro? Why I must say I believe you have me mistaken with someone else. My name is Klaha-"

"Klahadore stop it. Just tell me the honest truth. Is what they say true? That you are planning on killing me and getting my inheritance?"

This time he looked to Kaya. She seemed like she already knew the truth and just simply wanted to hear it from him. Well this was most unfortunate but the plan was still salvageable. After all he only needed to kill the witnesses and leave Kaya alive long enough to get her to write over the will. And so he began to unzip is bag.

"Miss Kaya I have to say I am hurt that you would think I your loyal butler would ever do such a thing. After all I have been loyal for the past three years ever since your father took me in. Don't you trust me?"

As he was talking he had finished opening the bag. Before anyone could respond Kuro had launched himself forward slipping on the gloves as he did so. Looking toward the man that started all this he pulled back his hand preparing to slit the throat of the long nosed fool. But before he could the staw hat kid had placed himself in the way blocking his attack with an arm that seemed to be made completely of ice.

'A devil fruit power?' Kuro thought to himself. This might be slightly more difficult then he initially intended. He launched his other hand forward only for it to be caught by his other hand. 'This boy is fast. Almost as fast as me even.'

But he started to feel an intense heat were the man had grabbed his other hand. Looking down he noticed the kids arm was coated in magma. Pulling himself free he jumped back. This fight was definitely going to be difficult. However his claws that had been touched by the magma were useless now the metal had started to liquefy under the heat and he was forced to drop the glove.

He watched the staw hat kid with new appreciation. He had underestimated this kid. He watched as the kid slowly started to walk towards him intending to continue the fight it seemed. But he was stopped when Kaya shouted out.

"Klahadore how could you?!"

Kuro smirked at this. She was still calling him by the name she had known him by. He looked towards her and was surprised to see her brandishing a flintlock pistol. It was the one her late father had kept in a display.

"I w-wont let you hurt my friends Klahadore!"

"Tcch… Are you really going to shoot me Kaya? I have been your loyal servant for three years and you are just going to cut me down in cold blood?" At this Kuro let out a cruel laugh. He began to affix his glasses with his one gloved hand. "I think we both know you don't have the strength to-"

And suddenly a shot rang out in the silent night.

Kuro felt a thud followed by an intense pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hole that was now spurting blood. He was suddenly feeling weak and fell to his knees. He looked back at Kaya who was now crying and weakly holding the smoking pistol.

Where had he gone wrong? His plan had been all but assured to succeed. Looking towards the three people that had only arrived at the mansion he realized it must have been them. These three nobodies had somehow thrown a wrench into his plan. But he didn't have any time left to dwell on this. He was feeling weaker by the second and his heart was slowing. Kuro realized that he was dying.

With his last breath he let out a raspy "Kaya…" and he fell to the ground.

Captain Kuro the man of a hundred plans was dead.

Kaya dropped the gun and continued sobbing falling to her knees as she did so.

Luffy looked between Kaya and Kuro. He was stunned.

'This isn't how it happened before.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys hope you liked the newest chapter. Towards the beginning I know it was just a lot of cannon stuff but I figured that was necessary because if you see in the show the straw hats didn't really influence a whole lot of what was going on in the beginning. It was pretty much just between Usopp, Kaya and Kuro. So hopefully it makes sense that I was using some cannon dialogue. <strong>

**But anyway so as you saw Kaya shot Kuro killing him. This is obviously a pretty big change and hopefully it was at least sort of a surprise.**

**Other than that I don't think I have a whole lot to say. I guess if you look back on old chapters I removed some of the now useless AN so those are gone. Someone reviewed having read the prologue and said they wanted a Luffy/Nami pairing with Zoro/Robin and Sanji/Vivi which I have pretty much decided I am not going to do so I removed the AN saying for people to vote if they wanted those pairings. Sorry reviewer if that's what you really wanted.**

**Well I guess that's it so please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luffy wasn't sure what to do. He had just patched Kaya put a hole through Kuro. Where had she gotten the gun? He assumed the last time she had one she had picked it up from one of the unconscious pirates. But that wasn't the case apparently.

Usopp however was the first to react he rushed to Kayas side and tried to sooth her. "Kaya are you alright?" Kaya grabbed on to Usopp and started crying into his shoulder.

"I-I killed him…" Kaya stuttered still crying into Usopp's shoulder. "I just didn't want him to hurt you."

"Look Kaya you did the right thing. It was either him or all of us and you made the right choice." Usopp said reassuring her.

Merry was shell shocked he couldn't even move. Sweet innocent Kaya had just killed a man before his very eyes. He was unsure what to do, but was glad Usopp seemed to know. Did that make him a failure as a butler? He wasn't totally sure.

"Why don't you two stay here my crew and I will go deal with the pirates." Luffy said. "I'll take care of the body too."

Usopp nodded lightly silently thanking Luffy. And so the three Straw Hats left with Luffy slinging Kuro's body over his shoulder.

Once they'd gotten a fair distance away from the mansion Nami spoke up "So why do I have the feeling that you weren't expecting Kaya to shoot him."

"Because I wasn't expecting that. It didn't happen before." Luffy stated simply. He had begun to realize that even the little things he had changed had led to a much bigger difference to the past.

"So what, does that mean that what happened before doesn't necessarily mean it's going to happen again?" Zoro asked.

"No I think if I acted exactly the same as I did before things would've happen the same. But the thing is I haven't been acting the same ever since I came back I've been making changes. Nothing massive I guess but even the little changes I've made have had enough of an impact to cause Kaya to pull the trigger of that gun."

"So what are you going to do now?" Zoro asked. Zoro at this point had pretty much accepted that Luffy had come from the future. He had no reason to think he was lying and the things he'd seen seemed to only prove it.

"Well I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing I guess. Try to make the past better. But from now on I can't expect to always know what to happen I guess." Zoro simply nodded at this.

Luffy continued the course to the north inlet leading his crew with him. He couldn't help but be slightly unnerved at the dead body now slung over his soldier. While he had dealt with death before he had yet to actually kill someone. And carrying a dead enemy just seemed sort of morbid.

But they were approaching where the Black Cat pirates would be landing. And just in time too as the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. As they got to the top of the ramp they could see a large ship pulling into the inlet. And soon enough pirates began unloading by the dozen.

"Well guys I guess it's time to tell them the bad news huh?"

And so the three began making their way down the ramp. So far no one had noticed them. Jango seemed to be giving some sort of speech to the crew. But that ended as soon as they heard someone shout from up the ramp.

"Oi you guys might want to turn around and leave this island." Luffy shouted to the odd pirates who for the most part were dressed like cats.

Jango recognizing a couple of the people from before shouted back to them "Oh? And why would we do that?"

"Well your captains dead so I'd say that'd be a pretty good reason."

The group of pirates began murmuring to themselves "Captain Kuro's dead?"

Jango shouted back "Oh? And what makes you think well believe something like that?"

"Well if you want proof here it is." And with that Luffy threw the body to the ground. It rolled down the hill some way but eventually stopped face up. The Black Cat's recognized it as being there captain.

"H-how the hell did you manage to kill Captain Kuro?" Jango said sounding unnerved.

"Well to be honest I wasn't the one who did it but your captain died of a bullet to the chest."

"Someone shot him? Who was it?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you guys either turn around and leave or were going to have a problem."

"Oi Captain Jango! This ship over here has loads of treasure in it. Should we take it aboard?"

'Uh oh Nami isn't going to be pleased.' Luffy thought to himself. And as he looked over to Nami he could see she was visibly fuming.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE TAKING MY TREASURE!" turning to Luffy and Zoro she screamed "YOU TWO GO KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"Well guys looks like this isn't your day. C'mon Zoro we've got work to do."

Luffy channeled some of his ice powers to his feet and began sliding down the slope towards the enemy pirates. Zoro drawing his swords took off after him running close behind.

As Luffy slid down the path small trails of ice lay in his wake were his feet had touched. This is actually pretty fun Luffy thought. As he got closer he noticed that the pirates were starting to draw their weapons preparing to face the two of them.

Jango was spinning one of his discs in the air and soon enough let it loose towards Luffy. Luffy seeing the disc leave his hand prepared himself and as the disc impacted it was met with magma. The disc quickly melted and poured to the ground in a metallic trail as Luffy continued to slide towards the pirates.

One of the pirates ran forward to meet Luffy with what looked to be a stone hammer. He raised it above his head and prepared to smash Luffy over the head. But Luffy flipping himself over while channeling his ice powers to his right hand as well as hardening his legs with ice and haki. Sliding along the ground on his hand he began spinning around whirling his legs at his speeds like a top.

And with a shout of "Hie Hie no Koma!"(Chilly Chilly Spinning Top) he started knocking some pirates into next week. First came the guy with the hammer, having already started swinging it towards Luffy the hammer connected with one of his feet shattering the stone hammer instantly. The pirate didn't have time to be surprised however as the other leg came swinging around hitting him right in the face knocking him unconscious.

And so it went for several more pirates until he began to lose momentum. Launching himself back on to his feet he began sending several haki infused punches towards many of his enemies. He didn't really want to severely harm any of these guys though so he refrained from using his devil powers specifically his magma ones. Looking to Zoro he seemed to be dealing with the enemy pirates just as effectively taking them down left and right.

Jango began realizing that they were sure to lose this fight if he didn't bring the Nyaban Brothers out. "SHAM BUCHI GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US!"

And as soon as the call was made two men were suddenly at Jango's side one being a little shorter and stockier then Jango and the other being taller and bulkier then the rest of the crew. "You called Captain Jango?" the smaller one asked. "You cal-" the big one began but was suddenly interrupted as a foot completely made of ice connected with his head sending him crashing into a boulder smashing it to pieces.

Sham furious at the attack on his brother launched himself at Luffy but was suddenly intercepted by Zoro. Zoro had blocked the Nyaban brothers attack with two of his swords as he slashed at the man's torso dealing severe damage. Sham unable to withstand the injury collapsed as well leaving only one black cat pirate still standing.

Jango held up his hands and began backing away from the monsters that had just destroyed his crew. "Hey hey let's not get to hasty here. I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement."

But Luffy was sick of the man and simply sent a wave of haki towards him knocking him unconscious just like the rest of his crew. Zoro sheethed his swords, and Luffy waved Nami over now that the fighting was done.

"So what should we do now?" Nami asked after she had rejoined the two.

"Well I guess we might as well loot their ship I guess." Luffy said scratching his head.

"How about you two focus on collecting supplies while I get their treasure." Nami said the telltale Berries flashing in her eyes.

"Shishishi alright Nami that's fine with us."

A little over an hour later the three straw hats had finished looting the boat. They had found three bags worth of treasure and now had two bags filled with food and other supplies. Added to the two bags of treasure they already had they must have had well over 20 million Berries on them.

"Well I think we have everything we need from the ship. What are we going to do about these guys?"

Luffy thought about this for a minute. If he let them go they might just loot the village harming innocents as they did so.

"Hey Nami how far is the nearest Marine base?"

"Well I think the closest one is just a few hours north of here why? Are you planning on calling them?"

"Well we can't just leave them here they're likely to hurt the people in the village especially now that we've looted their ship. So if I can lock them up inside their ship by freezing it shut that should hold them till a marine ship can get here."

"Well if that's what you want to do then fine but I'm not hauling those guys up there you and Zoro can do that." Nami said crossing her arms looking defiantly back.

"Sheesh alright Zoro and I will load them up you just watch them to make sure none of them start moving." And so Luffy and Zoro started dumping the unconscious men in the main part of the ship. After having done so Luffy began the tasking of freezing off the only entrance. He made it thick enough so that none of the men should be able to break through. Especially since they had gone through the trouble of disarming all of them beforehand.

"I think I'll leave a little message for the marines."

"Alright Luffy just be quick about it I don't want to be here all day."

Luffy used his magma powers to super heat one of his fingers. He then began burning a message into the wood of the ship. After a short while he stood back and admired his work.

"Heh well it'll certainly give the marines something to talk about." Zoro said smirking. "Although your drawing skills could use some work…"

"Shishishi well I never claimed to be an artist. But at least it gets the point across."

"Alright Luffy well what do you want to do about cold cat should we stick him on the boat with the rest of his crew?"

At this Luffy grew somber. 'That's right Kuro's dead this time.' he thought to himself. Kaya had shot him. "Well I guess that's probably best. The marines will probably be interested that the man they executed wasn't Kuro."

So while Zoro and Nami head up the hill to wait at the top, Luffy brought the corpse of Kuro up to the ship and propped him against the frozen doorway. He laid the only remaining Cat Claw on Kuro's body so the marines would have no question about the man's identity. And then he made his way to join his crew.

"So Luffy should we start heading to the mansion?"

"Yeah I guess we still have to get a new ship so we should bring all our supplies and treasure with us."

And so the three laden with treasure and supplies began making their way towards the mansion. When they finally arrived there was no sign of the three they had left behind so they must have headed inside. Stepping over the blood stain left by Kuro as they entered the mansion.

The first thing they noticed was Usopp and Kaya sitting on one of the couches in the entrance room. Kay was wrapped in a blanket and was currently leaning against Usopp. Kaya seemed to have calmed down however and was currently drinking what looked to be hot tea. They were just keeping to themselves as no one was saying anything.

"Hey guys we took care of the pirates. They won't be bothering the village now."

Usopp looking up took notice of them for the first time. He hadn't noticed them come in. He simply nodded to them. "Thank you. I'm not sure what would have happened if you three hadn't helped us."

"He would have killed us." Kaya said simply.

Luffy had to agree with this. Kuro would have done so. Usopp would have likely gotten in the way of Kuro's plans so he would have been killed. And there would have been no stopping him at that point Kaya would have been killed as well as Merry. And most likely the pirates attack would have resulted in a lot of the villagers' deaths.

"I don't regret killing him." At this point Kaya looked to Luffy "D-does that make me a bad person?"

"Kaya…" Usopp said concerned for Kaya.

"Well that depends on why you killed him." Luffy said returning her stare. "Did you do it for revenge? Because he was planning on stealing your money? Or did you do it because in doing so you'd protect the people you care about. Like Usopp and Merry."

Kaya looked at Usopp and answered "I did it because I didn't want to lose the people I cared about."

Usopp face turned a little red at this but smiled all the same.

"Well then I say that makes you a good person then. You wanted to protect those you love and so you did what you had to."

At this both Kaya and Usopp turned red and looked away from each other but they still kept their close proximity.

"Y-you three still need a ship right?" Kaya asked. "Well if you'd like there is one I could give you guys. It's not huge but it was designed by Merry and is a very good ship I am told."

"Thank you very much! We gladly accept your gift!" Luffy said grinning.

"And what about you Usopp? Would you like to become a pirate?"

"Yeah I do. I want to become a brave warrior of the sea just like my father." Usopp said the conviction showing in his eyes.

"So would you like to join our crew? We need a sniper and I hear you're a pretty good with that slingshot."

"Yes! I want to join your crew!"

"Well then welcome to the straw hats pirates!" Luffy said looking exited.

However what no one noticed was a look of sadness that came over Kayas face. Although it was quickly replaced by a smile. She was happy for Usopp even if it meant she wasn't going to see him for a long time.

Not long after the group found themselves at one of the other inlets of islands. And standing there was Merry having brought the ship out to the shore. Joining him were the three members of the Usopp Pirates, Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman.

Usopp seeing his crew smiled. He was glad they would be here to see him off. "Usopp Pirates!"

"Aye Captain!" the three of them shouted.

"I am leaving to become a pirate guys! So I'm sorry but the Usopp pirates are disbanded." Usopp was grinning but his mouth was twitching betraying his sadness at having to leave behind his Nakama.

"We do not accept!" They all shouted.

"Guys…"

"We will never disband the Usopp pirates! But we know you need to leave. After all a captain has to be a brave warrior of the sea. So while you are gone we still be Usopp pirates for one you come back!" Pilman was the one speaking but all three had the same look of determination.

"Aye aye Usopp p-pirates!" at this Usopp was visibly tearing up, although not wanting to cry in front of his men he held his tears back. And then he turned to Kaya.

"So I'm going to get going before I start to change my mind. Please don't stop me, now."

"Hold that thought Usopp." Turning to Luffy she said something surprising. "I-I want to become a pirate."

Luffy gave her a serious look.

Merry took a step forward surprised "Miss Kaya…"

But Luffy interrupted saying "Are you sure? A pirate's life is hard. And you may very well die out there on the sea. Do you have the strength to protect your nakama, and if be lay down your life to protect them?"

Kaya slightly paled at this "While I am not quite strong enough now… I will strive to be strong enough! And if I have to I will lay my life on the line!"

Luffy continued looking at her judging her conviction. Then he gave an ear splitting grin and said "Welcome to the Straw Hats!"

Both Merry and Usopp seemed concerned at this however. "Miss Kaya are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes Merry I am sure. I am sorry but it looks like I won't be back for a long time. Will you be ok here?" Kaya said concern showing for her friend.

"Yes Miss Kaya. I will continue watching the mansion in your absence." He then turned to Usopp "Mr. Usopp I would ask you to ensure Miss Kaya comes back one day unarmed. Yourself as well."

At this Usopp nodded "I promise!"

"Well then I suppose this is good bye then." At this Merry was beginning to cry "I look forward to the day the two of you return!"

So the five straw hats climbed aboard the Going Merry with their supplies and treasure. They began preparing to set sail and before they did all five waved to their friends being left behind. The Usopp Pirates and Merry.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE! One day well be back and we'll have tons of stories to tell!"

"Bye Captain Usopp! Bye Kaya! Bye Straw Hats!"

And with their farewells done they launched the ship looking forward to their next big adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Kaya joined the straw hats. The poll results were three to two so she joined up.<strong>

**I am either planning on trying to find her a unique fighting style or a devil fruit. I'm going to out up a poll for whether you want a specific type of devil fruit or a different unique style. I the devil fruit doesn't win I will put up a poll for the possible unique styles of fighting.**

**Kaya's age 18. Her age isn't specifically said in cannon so I'm just having her be a year younger then Usopp.**

**Also you got to see a named move for luffy's hie magu no mi. So just so you guys know I plan on naming them hie hie no moves if its pure ice and same for magu magu no mi. However if it is a mix of hie and magu then it'll be a hie magu no move. So hopefully people thought the chilly chilly spinning top was interesting. Unless people hate it I'm thinking of doing the same thing only with magma legs making it hie magu no koma. So with this magma would probably spray out his legs as well since the centripetal force would send it flying around him as he spun.**

**Otherwise hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you want please leave a review!**


End file.
